There is a need for low-power and ultra-fast switching technologies. Optoelectronic switching is widely regarded to be one such enabling technology. Graphene has great potential for optoelectronic functionality since it supports tunable light absorption, broadband plasmonic phenomena, has the capability to allow for electrical switching at up to terahertz frequencies, and features broadband spontaneous and stimulated photon emission in the near-infrared. However, voltage-tunable wavelength-agile electrically-induced light emission is a key missing piece that would allow a graphene-based semiconductor optoelectronics platform for information processing operating in, for example, the commercially relevant infrared telecommunication bands of 1300 nm and 1550 nm. A graphene-based device capable of electrically-tunable hot electron luminescence (HEL) would constitute a major breakthrough in graphene-silicon optoelectronics.